Unatural Instincts
by Scorpio229
Summary: Yuma keeps getting himself in to some very strange situations with the girls lately. WARNING: Includes mature scenes.
1. Study session with Rio

Yuma's Harem Chapter 1: Study Session With Rio

It was a cold raining day. The strong winds blowing through heartland city, Yuma was currently at his school, he was sat next to Kotori, his childhood friend. Yuma looked eagerly at the clock; it was almost the end of the school day, he wanted to get out of class due to his boredom.

Soon the end of the School day had come; the bell rang, all the students rushed out of the class. Yuma jumped up and grabbed his bag; he made a break for it. He was stopped by the teacher: Mr K. The teacher looked at Yuma with a serious look and quickly stated "Yuma I would like to have a chat with you" Yuma puffed "What about Mr K?" Yuma waited for a response and got his wish; Mr K held up Yuma's last test results, it read F-, meaning that had he failed the test from last week. Yuma quickly studied the marking. "A F minus?" Mr K carried on the conversation "Yuma I'm sorry but you only scored seven percent out of one hundred. Yuma looked dazed "Only seven? Carry's going to kill me" Mr K looked at Yuma with a sympathetic look "Yuma I'll make you a deal, If I promise not share your results with your sister, will you accept help from a tutor? Yuma wondered who his tutor would be, maybe not hopefully it would be Kotori.

Mr K looked straight at Yuma "Sorry Yuma, but Kotori will not be your tutor; you need someone tough on you, how about Shark?" Yuma's eyes widened to Mr K's proposition "Are you joking? Shark isn't one to tutor; In fact I would have better luck with his sister". Mr K thought for a second and soon came to a new conclusion "Good idea Yuma, how about I get Rio to tutor you? Yuma thought about the offer, he soon realized something important "But she's a year above me, she's not studying the same subjects as me"

Mr K quickly responded "Before she had her accident she was still a straight A student" Yuma soon discovered he was out of good points to argue with the teacher. Yuma agreed for the tutoring but on one condition, he didn't want Shark to find out; knowing him he would laugh at him. Mr K said he would inform Rio tomorrow; he did not think that she would reject Yuma for tutoring.

The next day Rio was informed about the tutoring and gladly accepted, even to Yuma's terms, but she wanted him to actually focus and learn from the effort she would be putting into it.

Kotori was secretly jealous that Rio would get all that justified alone time with Yuma, she was just glad that Rio didn't have any feelings for him.

Rio and Yuma both arrange to meet up at her house when her brother Shark would be out. It would be more then enough time for a full on tutor session with each other. Rio wanted to get Pythagoras out of the way due to her thinking it would be the easiest thing to begin the tutor sessions with.

When the end of the day came Yuma said his goodbyes to Kotori and the rest of the gang; he met up with Rio and the school gates, she informed him that Shark would not be back at her house for a few hours so they decided to walk straight there. Along the way, they both discussed about their past events together.

They both made their way until they reached their destination. Rio used her key to open the house door, they both entered. Yuma took in the all around blue colors (honestly not surprising him) Yuma also noticed that there was a lack of family photos in the house. Rio offered Yuma a drink, to which he gladly accepted. Rio for some reason decided to study in her own room (A/N: NOTE: Shark would kill any boy who entered his sister's room even one being Yuma, may not fully stop Shark from killing him.)

Rio and Yuma were sat on her bed; Rio was explaining the questions and the easiest, quickest methods to solve them. Yuma was trying his best to pay attention; he kept getting distracted by the smallest of things. His mind kept on noticing that the room got slightly colder or hotter. Yuma soon realized that he was looking at Rio, but not for listening to her. Rio was still in her school uniform while they were studying. That was including her small blue skirt. Yuma couldn't help himself from to look up her skirt; Yuma knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. Rio looked at Yuma wanting to know if he was listening, but she noticed he looking at her; she thought that he wasn't staring at her face, that's when it clicked. "WHAT THE FUCK YUMA!" she yelled. Yuma shot up and acted all innocent "What are you on about Rio?" he questioned. Rio gained an angered expression "You were looking up my skirt!" her stares were piercing Yuma deeply. "No I wasn't" Yuma quickly responded. Rio continued her dark gaze "I fucking saw you looking up my skirt!" she continued "Never figured you for a pervert!" she added. Yuma was looking for the right words to say "I'm sorry Rio, it won't happen again" Rio listened to Yuma's response and quickly barked back "So you admit it!" Rio had a rage like ever before.

Before they could finish their argument they both heard the front door open. Soon they heard Shark down stairs yelling up to Rio "Rio you home?" Rio darted up scared. She could hear her brother walking up the stairs to her room. "Shit" Rio whispered. Without thinking Rio pushed Yuma so he was lying on his back on her bad "Be quiet" Rio said quietly to him. Rio then had no choice but to place herself over Yuma's face to cover him. At this moment Rio was sitting on Yuma's face, luckily her skirt was long enough to cover Yuma's face completely. Yuma tried to struggle, but Rio quickly warned him "Stop moving if he sees you, he will seriously be pissed" this caused Yuma to instantly stop moving.

A couple seconds later Shark barged in to Rio's room. He saw his sister reading a maths book. "There you are" Shark's voice had a caring tone to it. Rio quickly responded "Don't worry I'm just studying" she gave a smile. Rio tried to keep a calm face, but it was almost impossible due to Yuma slightly making contact with his tongue to her panties. Rio made a mental note to kill Yuma later. Shark noticed the book Rio was reading was meant for the grade below them. "Why are you using that book for?" he questioned. "Oh this thing I … well you see I was appointed to, to tutor your friend I think Yuma was his name" She mentally slapped herself for telling Shark about the tutoring, but she soon considered it payback to Yuma. She was surprised when her brother laughed "Why would they get you to tutor him, I've been proven to be smarter than you" Shark said in a mocking tone. Rio instantly responded "Maybe because I actually know how to socialize with others" Rio quickly became worried about Yuma; he had stopped moving. Rio was hopping that her brother would leave soon. Shark smirked "What ever" he stated before he left Rio's room and left the house again.

As soon as she was sure he was gone she sighed. Rio then remembered about Yuma. "YUMA!" she yelled, she quickly removed herself from Yuma's face. She saw Yuma with his eyes shut, she tried to shake him awake. Yuma jumped. "Hey I was enjoying that Rio!" he yelled. Rio took in what he said "You enjoyed me sitting on your face?" she replied. Yuma smirked "Enjoyed, I loved it!" Yuma stated back. "Can you do it again please?" Yuma asked innocently. "What?" Rio asked. "Please Rio!" Yuma asked again. "NO!" she yelled. Yuma got on his knees and begged "Please, I'll do anything!" "Yuma you could of died!" she reminded him. Yuma smirked "Fine. But I want to eat you out with you sitting on my face or not" "YUMA WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Rio yelled. "First you look up my skirt, and now you want to eat me out, you have a girlfriend!" Rio added. "No I don't" Yuma said. "What about Kotori?" Rio asked. "Were just friends Rio" Yuma replied. "Oh in that case go for it" She ended their chat.

Yuma smirked and pushed Rio on to her bed. Once Yuma pushed Rio on to her bed he began to spread her legs and lifted up her skirt and he witness the site of Rio's dark purple panties which is one of the colors of hair "Now that's very original" Yuma thought as he saw Rio's panties. Yuma decided to start off slow, first he began by slowly rubbing her pussy through her panties which caused Rio to let out a cute and delighted moan, "So far so good" Yuma thought "Let's see how Rio likes this" as he continue to rub her pussy through her panties he started to move his left hand near the top and continued rubbing her and while at the same he started licking her pussy in a up and down motion.

"Oh fuck Yuma that feels so good" said Rio as she moaned, "When did you *moan* When did you learn how to do stuff like this? she asked Yuma stopped for a second to answer and shrugged his shoulders "Don't know I guess I just have a talent of pleasuring pretty girls like yourself " he said with a smirk. Rio blushed at that comment "Very funny smart ass if you have natural talent like you said then why don't you hurry and finish me off" she said with a smirk. Yuma took that as challenge once somebody challenges him whether it's a duel or other things he never backs down or gives up.

Yuma had started to take off Rio's panties and once he did he set them aside on the floor and went back up to look at her cunt "It's beautiful" Yuma said once he stopped staring he began to spread her folds and started licking at her pussy again only this time a little bit more faster and with a lot more energy. "OH FUCK YUMA!" Rio yelled "keep licking me *moan* just like that I guess you are talented after all SHIT!" she yelled as she felt Yuma pinching her clit while he hate her out. This lasted for about 15 to 20 minutes until Yuma herd Rio yelled "Yuma I'm about to cum soon" switched caused Yuma to stop for a bit. " Hey why did you- OH FUCK" Rio said as she felt Yuma started to thrust two fingers in and out of her cunt at a rapid pace "OH FUCK YUMA I'M ABOUT TO CUM OH FUCK OH OH FUCK OH FUCKKKKKKKK!" Rio said as she sprayed all of her juices on Yuma hand. Yuma gotten his fingers out of Rio's pussy and started to taste the juice on his hand "Hmm she taste pretty much like vanilla not what I was expecting" he thought. " Oh Yuma that was amazing we are definitely doing this again right?" Rio said as she sat up from her bed and gave him a kind smile. Yuma gave her a smile back " Oh yea definitely Rio".


	2. In School studying with Rio and Kotori

**THE NEXT DAY…**

* * *

Yuma was running towards school; he was going to be late thanks to his sister not waking him up. "Why couldn't she wake me!?" he yelled as he sprinted through Heartland City. He soon arrived at his school, with enough time to get to class. On his way he met up with Kotori. Yuma really wanted to ask her out before he and Rio had their tutor session last night. Yuma now wanted to date Rio, but he was more scared of Kotori's reaction then Shark's. Yuma noticed that Kotori had a worried look on her face "Kotori, are you ok?" he kindly phrased. Kotori quickly changed her expression to a happy one "Of course I am Yuma" she responded.

Yuma knew all too well that she was hiding something. He raised an eye brow "Kotori?" he questioned. She sighed in response "Yuma, what happened last night when you were with Rio?" she asked. "What are you implying?" he responded. Kotori looked him in the eyes "You did just study right?" She innocently asked.

Yuma's POV

"I wonder, wonder if she knows. She can't; Rio wouldn't tell her would she?" I could tell her how I almost spent the entire tutor session eating Rio out or how she sat on my face" "Should I tell her?" "She can keep a secret can't she?"

Yuma was brought out of his thought when Shark walked towards him. "Well, well hello Yuma, I hear your stuck with my sister from now on, believe when I say that I feel bad for you" Shark said out loud. Kotori raised an eye brow at Shark's statement "Uh your not suppose to know about the tutoring" she stated towards Shark. Shark smirked and looked at Yuma "Didn't tell me because you were embarrassed?" Shark said sarcastically.

The bell rang indicating it was time for the first lesion. They made their way to their lesions. Before Yuma could enter the class he was stopped by the teacher "Sorry Yuma, but I was told to inform you that your being taken out of lesion to continue your tutoring with Rio all day" he told Yuma. "All day?" he asked. He was given a letter to tell him where to meet to Rio. Kotori gained a dark emotion on her face "All day long?!" she whispered to herself.

Yuma and Rio met up in the library. They exchange greetings and got down to the studying. They chose to sit around a round wooden table, sitting next to each other. The studying continued for a full hour until Yuma wanted to have a break "Rio can we stop for five minutes please?" he tiredly asked. Rio smiled "Sure thing Yuma take as much time as you need" she replied to him. "Really?" He responded to her. Rio then converted to a serious look "You got five minutes, not a second longer!" she declared.

Yuma felt a sweat drop from his head. Yuma looked around the room; there was no one else present "Rio?" he asked her. Rio looked up and Yuma "4 minutes" she added. Yuma looked at her "Rio can I lick your clit again please?" he asked. "Yuma were in school Yuma" she responded towards Yuma. "Please Rio" Yuma asked. "Fine I need the relief anyway" She mused. Yuma smiled at Rio and gave her a silent nod of thanks and quickly moved under the table so he would stay unseen. Yuma then crawl his way between Rio's legs and put his head up under Rio's skirt, he notice that her panties were blue. But Yuma paid no mind to it and started to get to work. Deciding to tease her a little bit Yuma started to slowly rub Rio's pussy through her panties in a up and down motion using his index and middle finger, but he didn't t stop there Yuma went a little lower on his rubbing and started to lick the top half of Rio's pussy slowly in a up and down motion causing Rio to grunt and moan quietly not wanting for anybody hearing her

.While enjoying the feeling as she felt herself getting wet from Yuma's talented oral skills was frustrated that he was teasing her like this "Yuma stop teasing!" Rio shouted at him. Yuma stopped doing what he did and smirked "Seems like someone impatient" he thought" as he started to slowly remove Rio's panties and placed them in his pocket. Yuma then spread her legs out a little giving him more of a view to her glisten pussy; Not wanting to waste anymore time Yuma started to give Rio's pussy some fast and powerful licks in a up and down motion as if he was eating his favorite ice cream cone, to give Rio more pleasure Yuma started to move his left hand towards Rio's clit and started to rub and pinch it using his thumb and index finger. Yuma toughly smirked to himself when he heard her moans as he continued to try to give Rio one of the best orgasms of her life. Rio closed her eyes and silently moaned to herself. "Yuma, oh my god that's so amazing" She whispered.

Rio opened her eyes when she heard someone step towards her. Rio was shocked when she saw Kotori standing in front of her "Kotori what are you doing her?" Rio asked doing her best to hide her moans from Kotori. Kotori looked at Rio "I got a free period so I figured I would come and help you manage Yuma" She said in a friendly manner. Kotori looked around the Library noticing there was no Yuma in it "Uh where's Yuma?" She asked.

Rio tried to secretly kick Yuma to force him to stop eating her out, but he failed to get the message; he took it as a sign to go faster, so he increased the speed and the strength on his licks to her pussy and he started to roughly pinch her clit hatder. Rio wanted to scream in pleasure to the next contact Yuma was making to her. She tried her best to keep he moans back, but she failed and allowed one to slip her lips.

Kotori heard the moan and was curious on what was causing Rio to do those noises. Kotori strengthened her gaze at Rio "Uh Rio what's going on with you, and where's Yuma?" she asked. Kotori moved and sat in one of the seats around the table, so her Rio were opposite each other. Rio gritted her teeth; doing her best to suppress her moans. "Rio?" Kotori asked worriedly, Rio looked at Kotori and did her best to fake a smile "Oh, I'm f…f...fine…Kotori, I was, I mean Yuma was… is in the bathroom…he's be back soon…you should go and look for him" Kotori raised an eye brow when she heard all of Rio's stuttering. Unfortunately at that moment Yuma found and decided to tongue Rio's G spot witch she couldn't hold back her yelp of pleasure "OH MY GOD!" Rio screamed. Kotori was confused by the other girl's moans: she was wandering why she was moaning and how that oh my god she screamed definitely didn't sound like it came out from frustration. Kotori was wondering about this too hard that she started to swing her legs in her processing what was going on. She suddenly felt her foot make contact with an object under the table; Kotori wandered what it was, but she was soon notified when the object made a screech that only belonged to a single person she knew "Yuma?" she asked. Kotori quickly looked under the table and saw Yuma was there and he was doing his talented oral techniques up Rio's private area "WHAT IS GOING ON YUMA!" she screamed. Kotori used her hand to drag Yuma by his ear out from the table.

Kotori looked confused she scanned Yuma "What were you doing to her, why did you have your tongue in her privates?" Kotori asked. Yuma studied Kotori's face and found sadness from her. Yuma thought " **Astral little help, oh right he's back in Astral world** " Yuma did his best to answer Kotori's question "See…I, uh, uh, I…" he couldn't even answer her question. All eyes went to Rio when she suddenly spoke "See Kotori Yuma was giving me oral stimulation due to the fact that he loves me" she harshly spoke. Kotori became enraged "Loves you? Yuma loves me!" She yelled at Rio. Rio was shocked by her response; she didn't mean to anger her "Kotori calm down will you?" Rio asked all caring. Yuma decided it would be best if he left them alone; he quietly snuck away from the two, but he was swiftly tackled to the gowned by Rio "And where do you think your going?" she asked annoyed at him. Yuma looked up and Rio "I thought you two needed some alone time" he innocently responded to her. Rio dragged Yuma by his shirt back to the table, she released him witch caused him to fall face first to the floor. Kotori looked at Rio "Did you need to do that?" she asked. Rio smirked "No wonder I'm tutoring him; you're way too easy on him" she commented.

Rio smirked wider "Kotori you ever been eaten out before?" she asked. Kotori looked confused "If you mean that thing that Yuma was doing to you, then no" she responded. Rio thought for a moment "Believe me it feels amazing, you should try it" she stated. Kotori became shocked "How amazing?" she asked intrigued. Rio moved towards Kotori and whispered "It will be the best thing you ever felt" Kotori thought about it and soon came to her decision "I would love it" she said enthusiastically.

Rio moved closer to Yuma "Ok you can go back to the all day tutoring without any breaks or you can please Kotori and me, what is it going to be?" Yuma didn't even think about it "I live to please" he said. Rio and Kotori smirked, Rio gave Kotori some instructions "First remove your panties" she ordered. Kotori blushed a bit and felt a bit weird, but she then lifted up her skirt and slowly removed her panties which was dark green like her hair. Kotori looked at Rio "What now?" she asked. Rio looked at Kotori "Give them to Yuma" she responded, Kotori moved over and handed her panties to Yuma. Yuma gladly took Kotori's offering and inhaled their scent; Yuma would never admit it, but it smelt way better then Rio's. Kotori then looked at Rio "Now what?" Rio then at a brilliant idea and said to Kotori and said "Now you can sit on his face" Kotori raised her eye brow "Sit on his face?" Will he even like it? Kotori asked. Rio laughed "Kotori I think Yuma will love it, in fact I believe he going to be begging us to do it from now on"

Satisfied Kotori walked over to Yuma and moved so she was standing over his face Kotori looked down at Yuma "Are you sure Yuma?" Yuma nodded to tell her that he was ok with it. She then lowered herself on to his face. Yuma who wanted to give his childhood friend one of the best feelings of her life wasted no time and started to lick Kotori's pussy in a up and down motion at a fast pace, Unlike when he would usually start slow eating Rio out. Kotori was in pure heaven and bliss she never felt this good before there was times where she used her fingers to play with herself because a girl at her age start to wonder and be curious about her body, but what Yuma and his tongue was doing was so much better than her fingers. "YUMA WHAT'S HAPPENING IT'S SO GOOD!" she silently said and moaned. Yuma placed his hands on to her hips and forced her down further on to his face.

Yuma loved the taste of Kotori's pussy more then Rio's; Yuma couldn't put his finger on it, but Kotori's tasted sweeter then Rio's, but he already loved the taste of Rio's so much. Yuma continued to lick his Kotori's pussy at a fast pace loving every minute of it, he then started to move up to her clit and started to bite and suck on it before going back down to continue licking her pussy he started doing that pattern of five to ten minutes. Kotori started to moan and scream knewing that her orgaism was approaching " YUMA I'M CUMMING, OH FUCK! YOUR AMAZING YUMA! OH FUCK! OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUUUUUCCK!" at that moment Kotori came and blasted her juiced in to Yuma's mouth and some on his face.

Yuma quickly drank her juices up and continued licking her pussy. Rio felt a little left out so she decided to walk over to Yuma and knelt between his legs and when she did she noticed his boner through his pants. She quickly undid his belt and zipper. She smirked when she saw his hard member through his boxers. "Someone's a bad boy" she commented, she started to open his boxers and once she did Yuma's cock sprung into action and almost hit her face. "Damn he so fucking big" Rio thought as she was a bit scared of Yuma's size, But she then smirked and said "Ah well nothing I can't handle" she who knew she had no time to waste started to jack off Yuma shaft at a very fast pace as if her hands were then started to lower her lips to the tip and started to go down Yuma shaft inch by inch until it was almost at her throat, she then started to bobble her head up and down roughly down Yuma's dick while she continued to jack off the remaining inches she couldn't shallow.

Yuma moaned as he continued to eat out Kotori pussy which she came for a second time and drank all of juices. "Shit that feels so good I can't believe Rio blowing me off" Yuma thought as he felt Rio blowing him like a pro. " Crap I'm about to blow kind of wish she was gentle" he thought as he continued to use his oral techniques on Kotori. The three continued to be like this for ten to fifthteen minutes until Yuma thought "Shit I'm cumming here it comes Rio" and with that Yuma came inside of Rio's mouth and at the same time Kotori came inside his mouth and he drunk all of his soon took her mouth off of Yuma dick and swallowed all of Yuma seed in her mouth in one big gulp and let out a little burp "mmmm his seed was so tasty I might get addicted to it" she thought as she put Yuma cock back in to his boxers and started to zip up his pants and buckle his pants at the same time Kotori got up from Yuma face and started to adjust her skirt.

When they were done they sat at the table again. Kotori looked at Yuma and smirked "Yuma that was amazing, your going to eat me out twice every day from now on" she said in a friendly manner, but some what commanding manner as well. Yuma nodded and smirked "I would love to eat you and Rio out every day!" he said happily. Kotori looked at Rio and Yuma "Listen guys I need to go to class, but I'll be back at lunch" she got up from the table, before she left she moved quickly and kissed Yuma on his lips. She then left the library. Rio too moved and kissed Yuma on his lips. Their kiss lasted longer due to the endless time it felt like it had. Rio and Yuma parted after a ten seconds. Rio looked at Yuma "Yuma I'm going to the toilet" Rio walked out of the Library and made her way to the girls' toilets.

Yuma smirked to himself; he had the tastes of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his entire life in his mouth. Yuma unhealthily love the taste of Kotori and Rio's pussy. Yuma soon noticed that there was a still load of Kotori's pussy juice in his mouth, he swiftly gulped it down; it tasted so sweet and pure he had to have more from Kotori, maybe she would let him do it again at lunch. Yuma's thoughts then came the fact that Rio had sucked him off, it felt nicer then he'd expected, but she was still way to rough for his tastes (A/N: Pun intended) he wondered if Kotori would be more gentle if she sucked his dick. He suddenly thought about Anna; he wandered what she would taste like, Yuma even found her attractive. In fact he found each girl attractive for their own reasons: Rio with her commando style of relationship, Kotori because of her being caring and cute and Anna for here sweetness and strong personality. Rio returned and they started studying again until lunch.

* * *

Before they go to lunch Rio wanted Yuma to answer a question she had set him "7x plus 5 equals 26, what is the value of x Yuma?" she asked. Yuma thought for second "You take five away from twenty six witch is twenty one, then you divide by seven witch is three!" Yuma yelled happily. Rio sighed in happily when Yuma got the right answer. "Good, now we can go and get lunch" she said eagerly. They left the library and headed to the lunch hall. Yuma entered the hall and sat next to Shark, witch Rio was not pleased with.

Yuma and Shark started to chat about duelling while Rio and Kotori spoke in at their own table. Rio smirked and whispered to Kotori "I've got a idea to make our fun with Yuma even better" Kotori spoke after "What is that then?" Rio came closer and whispered again "We need a third member in our pack" Rio commented. Kotori thought about it "Uh ok, but who?" Rio thought for a second and came up with an answer "How about Anna?" Rio suggested. Kotori suddenly thought about Anna; she did seem to like Yuma. "I'm ok with it, but how do we get Anna on board?" Kotori asked. Rio smirked wider "Easy; we ask her" Kotori marvelled in the simplicity of Rio's plan "It's not that easy" Kotori responded. Rio snickered "It worked on you didn't it?" Kotori knew she could no longer argue with Rio.

Rio and Kotori went off to find Anna; to join their activities with Yuma. They found Anna hanging out on a table by herself eating her lunch. They sat down next to Anna ready to activate their plan in motion. Anna noticed the two other girls and quickly spoke up "Uh, what do you want?" she asked annoyed at them. Rio smirked "You like Yuma don't you?" Anna blushed and quickly defended herself "NO! I don't love Yuma" she lashed out. Kotori smirked "You said love, we never said that you love Yuma" Kotori explained. Anna started to blush even more then before she dropped her head and sighed "Ok I love him" Anna spoke with sadness. Rio quickly wasted no time to respond "Well what if I said you can have him with us?" Anna wanted to know more about Rio's proposal. Anna looked at Kotori and Rio and spoke "What do you mean by that?" Kotori took it as her turn to answer "See us two have sexual lesions with Yuma, mostly him giving us oral sex, but were planning on going to second base with him, you could be part of that if you want?" Kotori winked at Anna. Anna decided to go for it "Sure thing guys" she said enthusiastically. Anna continued to speak "When do I start?" she asked. Rio spoke up "You have a free period later don't you?" Anna nodded "Yeah last" she responded. Rio smirked "Kotori has the same period off, so we all meet on the school's roof. Anna nodded in agreement. Rio spoke up "We'll be sure to give Yuma one hell of a good time" she informed the other girls.


	3. Unintentional accident?

WELCOME to CHAPTER three, HOPE you ENJOY it (:

Thanks for all the positive feedback so far, but I may ask if more people could review, it will really help out. Also please feel welcome to favorite and follow.

Finally if you have any questions please feel free to ask.

* * *

Yuma was bored; after lunched finished he had to return to his studying with Rio. He like Rio, it was just the studying he hated. As much as he loved her, she could be boring sometimes, especially when studying. Rio looked at Yuma and frowned "Come on Yuma, just stay focused for the hour, and I'll give you an award for it" Rio winked to Yuma. Yuma smirked "Fine, but it better be worth all the trouble" he responded. Rio came closer to Yuma and whispered "You bet it will be" in an intoxicating tone. Yuma felt his member stiffen at her words. Rio saw his situation and laughed softly "Oh my control yourself will you?" she whispered gently in his ear, she then quickly made a motion to lick his ear and bite on it. Yuma shot in pain "AH! Rio that hurt" Yuma shot out; Rio released her grip on his ear "Sorry, just marking my territory "she responded innocently. Yuma rubbed his ear from where Rio had bit him "Please tell me you didn't leave a mark" He asked worried. Rio expression turned in to a confused one "Why are you so worried about it?" Rio questioned. Yuma looked at her "Because if my sister or my grandmother sees it they'll ask questions and to be honest I don't want to tell them that I'm having underage sexual encounters with two girls" He quickly stated.

Rio studied for Yuma for a second "Hum I guess that makes sense" she agreed. She then spoke again "But just to let you know I did leave a mark and on a side note… your ear is bleeding from where I may have bit you" she added. Yuma used his hand to feel his ear; he could feel the teeth marks from where Rio had bit him, he then brought down his hand to see blood on his hand. Yuma looked at Rio "How bad is it?" he asked worriedly. Rio coughed "There's blood dripping down the left of your face" she responded. Yuma got up "I may need to see the nurse" he stated, Rio got up from her seat "I can take you" she offered. Yuma thought for a second "No thanks I can manage" he made his way to the nurse's office.

* * *

When Yuma made it there he waited outside in the waiting area. He waited for over twenty minutes. Soon the door to the office opened and the last patient left. The nurse then invited Yuma in. Yuma sat down in the chair. The nurse then spoke "So Yuma what is it this time?" she asked in a friendly manner. Yuma responded by lowering his ear to reveal the wound. The nurse looked dazed "How did you manage that?" she asked. Yuma didn't want to say due to two things: ether she would tell his parents that Rio did it or it will be embarrassing, maybe both. Yuma had no choice he had to tell her "See, my girlfriend bit me on my ear" Yuma spoke. The nurse raised an eye brow "Why would she do that?" she asked. Yuma responded "She said she was marking her territory" the nurse then laughed "Oh. She thinks you must have your eye on another girl" she laughed. The nurse started to mend the wound, she had to bandage it up "It will heal, but for the mean time don't get take this bandage off unless your replacing it or cleaning the wound" she ordered Yuma. Yuma thanked her then left the office and returned to the library. He saw Rio and sat down next to her "Oh Yuma are you all right?" she asked, Yuma smiled "Yes I'm fine Rio" he responded to her question. Rio moved closer to Yuma "I'm sorry Yuma, I won't do it again" Yuma looked at her "Don't worry about it, but in the future if you want to leave a bite mark please ask first and also leave one where no one can see it" Yuma said to her.

* * *

Rio nodded in response to his words. She then looked at the time and shot up "What do you know it's the end of the hour" Rio informed Yuma. She quickly began packing her stuff away. Yuma noticed the fast pace she was moving at "Uh Rio are you ok?" Rio finished packing up and quickly used her hand to gain a tight grip on Yuma's arm "C'mon Yuma we need to move fast!" she informed him. Yuma wanted to ask her why they were in a hurry, but he did not get a chance before she sprinted off with her dragging him along with her. Rio quickly sprinted to the roof. Once they were there she released her grip on Yuma. Yuma looked at Rio "Uh Rio what was that about?" Rio smirked and moved towards him, she used her strength to force Yuma on to the ground. She then moved on to him. Their faces were almost touching "Yuma, we got a little treat planned for you" she directed to Yuma, she then dove in to kiss with Yuma. When they parted Rio smirked wider when they saw Kotori come on to the roof, followed by Anna. Yuma saw Anna and quickly questioned the other two about her "Uh Anna, what are you doing here?" Rio laughed "Me and Kotori wanted to spice things up a little" she responded.

Kotori and Anna moved towards Yuma. Rio then moved to Yuma's ear "Why don't you show Anna how nice you really are" she suggested. Yuma nodded and moved to Anna he leaned her against the fence and lowered himself to her lower half. Yuma used his hands to move her panties out of the way to reveal her clit. Anna looked at the girls worried, Kotori spoke to Anna "I know it seems weird, but trust me it feels so fucking amazing. Anna managed to calm herself; Yuma smirked and dove in to Anna's clit. He gave intense licks to her clit, Anna yelp in pleasure due to the contact. Yuma licked her pussy from every angle. Anna closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure "Oh, that feels good, really good, AGH! Oh my God! YUMA, THAT'S AMAZING! Anna made one final scream before came in to Yuma's mouth with full force. Before Yuma could catch his breath Rio pulled him to the ground and smirked "my turn and I want something more…direct. Rio moved down to Yuma's bottom half and undressed him. She smirked wider when she saw his erect member, she removed her panties. She then placed herself over Yuma's member and slowly lowered herself on to it. She screeched in pain at the start of the contact. Yuma looked at in horror "Rio are you ok?" he asked worriedly. Rio did her best to give an convincing smile to Yuma "I'm ok Yuma!" she replied to him. She then slowly slid down on his member "AIIIIGHGHGHG" she screamed. Yuma tried to move from the ground, but Rio used both her hands to push Yuma to the ground "YUMA, I WANT THIS, PLEASE LET ME HAVE IT!" Rio screeched. She then moved up to start the motion of intercourse, she once again screeches in pain, but it was less then before. Rio then noticed that the pain had almost all gone, it was replaced with unbelievable pleasure. She then lowered herself again and noticed it was completely pleasurable.

* * *

Rio sped up her motion even faster. She was in heaven at the feeling of her body contacting with Yuma's. Kotori took the chance to remove her panties and lowered herself on Yuma's face. Yuma swiftly started licking her pussy. He gave strong passionate licks to her clit. Kotori moaned in pleasure due to Yuma's licks to her pussy. Rio was still on his member, Yuma suddenly looked worried "Rio. I'm cuming!" he warned her but due to Kotori sitting on his face his voice was muffed. Before she could understand what he said. Yuma shot his load in to Rio. Rio realized that Yuma came in her and quickly removed herself from Yuma's member "OHNOOHNOOHNONONONONONONONONONOOOHNONO! She panicked. Kotori was knocked out of her pleasure when she saw Rio pacing around all worried. Kotori asked worriedly "Rio what's the matter with you?" Rio looked at her "I got careless and allowed Yuma to cum inside me without protection!" Kotori eyes widened "You're kidding right?" she asked. Rio continued to pace around the roof "NOI'MNOTKIDDINGHEACTUALLYCAMEINSIDEOFME!" she replied. Rio ran out from the roof and back in to the school at full speed.

Kotori became worried about Rio, but she didn't want to move from Yuma's face until she came. She thought for a second "I'll check on Rio later. Anna moved towards Kotori "Um will she be ok?" she asked. Kotori quickly answered "Yeah she may need a couple hours to pull herself together".

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review; it really does help out

Chapter 4 by an estimate will be up in approximately two weeks at the longest.

In the mean time thanks for reading so far.

Sincerely: Skyhigh Productions

(: (: (: (: (:(: (:


	4. Love really hurts

Wow, um, where do I start?

This chapter is so late and I mean very late...

Thanks for waiting everyone! (:

* * *

Dear Diary

I honestly have no idea on how this all started, A few days ago I was assigned to tutor a boy in my school. Nothing too special, so I thought. See the boy's name is Yuma and he's a friend of my brother , (Yeah friend I couldn't believe it at first) Since he helped me out me and my brother I wanted to thank him so I agreed to tutor him. On the first day we decided that we should go to my house for some peace, since my brother wouldn't be home for some time, so I thought.

We started to study, or tried Yuma is such an idiot when it comes to anything that isn't duel monsters even girls. I cannot count how many times Kotori have gave Yuma such obvious sings and moves on him and he so idiotic to see them. He might be ignorant, stupid, and stupid again he is a nice person: the sweetest. Back to my story I continued/attempted to get him to study: I was noticing that he was staring at me...but not where I wanted him to...

Even though I have an above average intellect for my age group it still took me a minute or two to finally catch on, I soon realized that he was looking up my shot blue school skirt, I only didn't bother to change because I thought he would be one of the only guys I know that wouldn't look up it guess I was mistaken. After that me and him got in to an argument, then something happened that completely changed my relationship (not couples relationship) with Yuma, my brother aka Shark came home. Knowing what would happen if he found Yuma in my room I acted on instinct, I quickly pushed him so he was lying in my bed, then scared out of my mind I somehow came to the conclusion of positioning myself on his face so conceal him, to be honest with myself I know I acted on hormones, I am now the age where I gain sense for sexual encounters, I have tried simple masturbation for a while, but it soon got old and boring: I needed something more exciting for myself. I stayed on top of Yuma's face for quite sometime enough for my brother to come up the stairs and to even have a full conversation with him, I noticed that Yuma was connecting his tongue to my woman hood witch felt fan f*cking fan tasting in every sense of the phrase.

The feel of it was the the greatest feeling I ever had to be fair he did always wanted to feel the flow (: and believe me I diffidently did flow in to his mouth. Soon as my brother left I rushed off Yuma and became scared due to him being unconscious due to lack of oxygen, BUT it was of course another one of his childish pranks (He can be an ass hole some times) he opened his eyes and questioned YES questioned why I was no longer sitting on his face.

We of course started arguing over what the hell was happening between us! We were raising our voices at each other, but my argument lost all value when he admitted that he didn't have a girlfriend. When I heard it I gave up all arguing and deep down I was honestly was enjoy the sexual activity between us so I gave in. I allowed Yuma to push me to my bed and I squealed on the inside when he slowly removed my panties from my "personal area" and I built up in anticipation as he lowered himself to between my legs.

I would like to think of myself as more sophisticated, but the feeling when he made full contact was... how should I say, it was so fucking amazing it was fucking unbelievable, I was in heaven as he ate me out like he was starving I quickly came in his mouth and all over his face and even better he didn't stop! That's right he continued devouring my cunt for the next and I'm not joking 20 minutes!

They were the best 20 minutes of my life...so far. Now we're in a relationship as Boyfriend and Girlfriend! Can't wait to see the look on Kotori's face when I tell her!

Shark placed Rio's diary down back on to her desk as if he never touched it. As he tried to process this he could only think of one thought that kept crossing his mind "I'll kill him! I WILL KILL HIM! I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM, I WILL KILL HIM!" Shark smirked when he thought of an even better plan for Yuma's harem. Shark walked out of his sisters room "Wait till tomorrow Shark" he reassured himself as he continued walking through the house "Nah, I've got something even better planned"

* * *

 **The next day...**

Yuma sighed as he was listening to one of Mr K's lectures "Oh...this is so boring" he groaned. Kotori was sat next to Yuma, she turned to him "Stop complaining Yuma!" she ordered. Yuma groaned again "But I'm bored its been almost a hour" Kotori's left eye twitched "Its been five minutes" Yuma turned to Mr K "Doesn't feel like it" Kotori growled "Yuma shut up or you'll be groaning a lot more"Kotori as much as I would like to, we can't do it in class" Kotori felt a sweat dropped from her hair "I meant groaning in pain you moron" Kotori restrained herself from punching Yuma.

Yuma groaned as Kotori secretly kicked him under the table "You're such an idiot, but that's why I love you" she whispered as she turned her attention towards the front of the class "Yuya?" she asked the boy sat next to her. Yuya raised his head and turned to her with a smile "What is it?" he asked in a friendly manner. Kotori smirked "If its ok with you, I need some... oral relief during our lunch" Yuma thought for a second, and soon shook his head "I can't; I've promised Rio I would give her pleasure if she did my homework"

Kotori raised her eyebrow "You've been with Rio for the entire School weak" she crossed her arms in annoyance. Yuma sighed and dropped his head "I had a ton of homework" Kotori closed her eyes and growled "Maybe if you didn't fall asleep in class, you wouldn't have this issue"

"What about after School?" Kotori asked Yuma. Yuma shook his head "Sorry, but I promised Anna I would go and see her" he replied as he placed his head in to the palms of his hands. Kotori groaned "When are you going to be free?" she asked. Yuma brought his hand in to his pocket. Kotori looked at Yuma in confusion "What are you doing?" she asked, Yuma brought his hand out with a piece of folded paper and unfolded it "I'm checking my schedule"

Kotori crossed her eyes "Not funny Yuma, now what are you really-" she was cut off when she glanced at the paper; it had all the days of the weak and had a different girl's name marked by it "Oh, you weren't kidding"

Kotori noticed that she was no where on the list "Uh, Yuma why can't I see my name on it?" Yuma shrugged "Because I'm checked out for the entire weak: today I have to go with Rio and tomorrow. Then there's Anna for the whole day"

Kotori growled as she leaned in to Yuma "Uh, what about me?" she asked in annoyance. Yuma smirked "Listen I promise that you can have me for the whole weekend" Kotori tensed up, but soon showed smile "Fine, but I hope you build up an appetite" Kotori smirked as she turned to face the teacher.

Yuya lowered his head and silently grunted "I think I liked it better when the girls weren't that attached to me, next thing Ruri will probably be joining them"

* * *

 **Lunch**

Yuma walked through the hall way and on to the roof of the school. Yuma saw Rio standing with her arms crossed as she faced him "What took you so long?" she questioned with anger in her voice. Yuma gulped as he could feel her rage. Yuya rubbed his head and smiled "I got caught up with Kotori" he answered. Rio growled "Yuma we had a deal that you would come straight up here! But instead your hanging with Kotori?"

Yuma gulped once again "I'm sorry, but we just lost track of time" he jested. Rio walked up to him until they were only a few inches apart "Yuma your timetable shows what day and what for what girl, its your responsibility to abide by it!"

Yuya tilted his eyes to the left "Well to be fare your the one who designed it, I didn't get to chose and neither did Kotori and Anna" he remarked. Rio crossed her arms and leaned in towards Yuma "I made sure that we all got a fare shot, just in case you showed favouritism"

Yuma eyes widened "Rio you put yourself down for 4 days a week! How is that fare to the others?" he asked confused. Rio smirked "Because I'm the oldest, so I need you more as I'm later in to my teenage years than the others; so my needs are different from Kotori and Anna"

Yuma looked Rio in the eyes "Still Kotori's making me feel like i've been neglecting her" Rio smirked as she took hold of Yuma's tie, she leaned in to his ear and whispered "Enough about them I need you now" She then moved out and used her hands to push Yuma to the ground. Yuma dropped the the ground before he could get up Rio stranded herself above him and smirked "Now Yuya I hope you enjoy this as much as I will"

Rio moved her hands down his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. They made contact as they dived in to each others mouths with their tongues. Rio was winning the battle as she took hold of Yuma's hand and slowly moved it on to her leg. Rio grunted in pleasure as Yuma slowly moved his hand up her leg, Yuma moved his hand up Rio's skirt as he placed his fingers on to her panties that were soaking from the excitement.

Yuma ued his hand to moved her panties to the side and then placed one of his fingers in to her womanhood; Rio screamed in pleasure as she and Yuma were still in lust from kissing. When Yuma knew that Rio was enjoying the contact he pushed his finger deeper in side of her; Rio moaned in pleasure again as he placed another finger up in to her womanhood.

Rio was lost in her pleasure, she bit Yuma's bottom lip to contain her moans to make sure no one else could hear her. She bit down hard enough that it drawled blood from Yuma's bottom lip. Yuma yelp, but Rio ignored him as she was forced to bite down harder when he moved his fingers even further into her. Rio closed her eyes to enjoy her pleasure

Rio then opened her eyes and moved herself upward so Yuma's fingers would slide out of her. Yuma looked at his fingers and saw Rio's juices all over them. Yuma smirked as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean as Rio watched.

Rio smirked as she stranded over Yuma's face "Do you want a better taste?" she asked. Yuma nodded in response. Rim smirked "than tell me who is your favourite girl?" she placed both of her hands on to his shoulders. Yuma gulped as he looked up to her "...You" he whispered. Rio shook her head "Sorry a little louder" she pured as she looked in to Yuma's eyes. Yuma gulped "You Rio kastle are my most loved girl and I would do anything to be with you"

Rio smirked "Good boy, now here's your treat" Rio positioned herself above his head and sat on his face, as she placed her hands on both sides of his head; locking him in to place. Yuma smirked as he brought his tongue out and dove into Rio's womanhood. Rio screamed in pleasure as Yuma placed his tongue inside of her. Rio flicked her hair back and closed her eyes and Yuma fed on her juices "Oh...this feeling never gets old" she smirks.

CLICK!

Rio widened her eyes as she saw a flash of light from the corner of her eyes "What's going on?" she asked as she turned around and saw...her brother holding a camera in his hands. He had a smirk on his face.

"Shark?" she asked.

Shark smirked wider as he placed the camera in to his pocket "Hello Rio, I'm not disrupting anything am I?" Rio gained an angered expression "What are doing with that camera!" she ordered Shark to tell her. Shark placed his hands in to his pocket "I wanted some blackmail material, and this is perfect!" he laughed as he ran down from the roof. Rio growled as he jumped off Yuma "GET BACK HERE SHARK!" she screamed as she ran after him in a rage

"You know I think I'm with the friend zone from now on" Yuma thought as he could hear Shark screaming in terror as Rio caught him and started beating the hell out of him "RIO STOP! I'LL GIVE YOU THE PICTURE! I SWEAR!" Shark called out as he tried to reason with his sister. Rio continued to slap him "NOT GOOD ENOUGH SHARK!" she screamed back to Shark.


	5. Sick Days

**A/N: Wow it's been some time like a few months, sorry for making you wait so long. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as I'm trying some new kinky stuff in this story which I think some of the characters of this story might love to do and have it done to them.**

 **I Hope that you will like this chapter and please review as it really does help out with me knowing what works and doesn't work for this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Sick Days**

* * *

"ACHOOO!" Kotori snorted into the tissue she held in her hands as she shot back into her bed "Stupid cold" she cursed as she use her hands to scrunch the tissue with rage. Kotori brought her arm up and laid it across her forehead and growled. She closed her eyes "I don't believe I've got this cold" she screamed in a rage as she formed a fist with her hand and scrunched her bed sheets "I can't even walk" she mentally added.

She then brought her arm away from her head and placed it to her side "And Yuma hasn't even bothered to see me..." she quickly changed to a sad tone. Kotori then rolled on her bed towards her stand next to it. She stretched out her arms and grabbed a bottle from her stand, she used her index finger to slip the cap and moved it to her throat and sealed her lips around it and gulped down the water like she has never drank in her life.

Kotori looked rough as her hair wasn't put up in its bow, but was hanging down naturally, she looked extremely pale compared to her regular complexion and she had dark rings around her eyes. She was also barely able to walk or even sit up in her bed which she found embarrassing as she couldn't use the toilet without asking her mother for help to take her there. Kotori stared aimlessly at her sealing with being in boredom "Why hasn't Yuma visited me yet?" she asked herself mentally she knew it was Saturday, so he couldn't use school as an excuse, but he could either be either Anna or Rio which if she found out was true she would kill him.

Rio was brought out of her thought when she heard three knocks on her door. Kotori rolled her eyes "Mom?" she called out with her trying to be loud enough to be heard. The door opened with a taller woman with long green hair on the other side. She looked to Kotori with care "Kotori sweetie you have a visitor" Kotori raised an eyebrow "Who?" she asked.

Her mother smiled as she moved to the side and revealed Yuma standing behind her in his casual outfit "Hey Tori" he scanned her and noticed that she looked terrible, but still attractive. Kotori rolled her eyes "What did I tell you about calling me - tha - tha- tha - ACHOOO!" she sneezed midway through her sentence. She quickly brought up her tissue and blows her nose.

Kotori's mother smiled as she walked out and closed the door "Yuma make sure you don't catch her bug, last thing I need is your sister worrying over you too" she told him as she left them alone. Yuma nodded as he moved to her bed side. Kotori tired to sit up, but she couldn't find the strength to do so she staying lying on her bed "High Yuma" she snorted through her tissue.

Yuma smiled as he sat beside her on her bed "Hey Kotori looking good" he complimented. Kotori rolled her eyes "Shut up I know I look awful" she replied with an annoyed tone. Yuma shook his head as he placed one of his hands onto her forehead "You have quite a high temperature you must be sick" he told her. Kotori snorted and rolled her eyes "Really Yuma? I never knew - thanks captain obvious" she remarked in her best sarcastic tone she could manage.

Yuma laughed as he brought his hand behind his head "Yeah guess so" he weakly laughed at his own stupidity. Kotori than looked to Yuma "Yuma I was wondering..." she suddenly brought her thoughts on to. Yuma looked to her and smiled "What is it Kotori?" he asked. Kotori showed a weak smiled to him "Yuma I was wondering if you could..." her thoughts were stopped when she realized that she was bursting for the toilet "NEVER MIND!" she called out in a new found desperate tone.

Yuma raised an eyebrow "What is it?" he questioned. Kotori squinted her eyes "Yuma can you help me to the bathroom please" she begged as she moved her hands to her lower regions hopping to hold it in "PLEASE!" she begged as she batted her eyes. Yuma suddenly jumped up and was about to pick her up, but Kotori interrupted "I can't hold it! What am I suppose to do?" she asked to Yuma. Yuma thought for a second before he came up with an idea that could help her "Kotori I've got an idea" he told her. Kotori looked up to him in desperation "WHAT IS IT YUMA!" she called out frantically.

Yuma looked to her "If you can't make it to the bathroom you need to go somewhere else" he added. Kotori looked in anger "YUMA I'M NOT PISSING MY BED!" she called out to him in anger. Yuma shook his head "No you're not going to pee in your bed" Kotori batted her ear to him "Than where am I?" Yuma raised his hand and pointed to his chest "Me" he replied. Kotori shook her head "You want me to pee in your mouth?" she asked in confusion. Yuma nodded "Its the best thing I can think of..." Kotori was about to object, but Yuma quickly took hold of and lifted her from her she was in his arms Yuma laid down onto her bed and positioned her above his face. Kotori growled "Yuma you're crazy you could get ill" Yuma smirked "Listen Kotori as long as you're happy I don't care" he added

Kotori looked down to Yuya as she was positioned above his face with her leg resting either side of his head "Yuma I find this really, really strange that you are asking me to do this to you, so please reconsider" she begged as she slightly moved her legs to retain her balance as she was wearing no panties, so all of her glory was in Yuma's view. Yuma rolled his eyes as he was getting tired of Kotori asking him the same question, sure he was happy that she cared for him, so much, but it did tend to becomes slightly annoying when its all the time. Still Yuma loved her with all of his heard as was tired of always being forced on by Rio as he wanted to have a say this time and thankfully his childhood friend Kotori was the most kindest and cutest girl he has ever met.

Sure Rio is really high up in the looks department with Anna too, but Rio was hot and sexy with Anna being adorable, so it was nice to just to hang out with a girl, he already knew as good as himself, someone he can trust more than his family and even the person he would give his life for most. Yuma looked up to Kotori and greeted her with his famous smirk which all the girls found adorable "Kotori, please I have been dreaming about this for too long, and to be honest you're the only girl I can trust with telling you about it" Kotori tilted her head in a confused expression "Why do you trust me above Rio and Anna? I'm sure they would gladly do what you're asking me, heck Rio may have even thought of it herself" Kotori asked Yuma.

Yuma lost his smirk as he looked up to her "Kotori I know you will never shame me or look down on me for anything that I'll do, but Rio and Anna even though were friends compared to you I know so little about them. I want you to be the one to do this, no I'm begging you please do it...for me" Yuma showed a sign of sadness in his voice that pulled his hear strings. Kotori closed her eyes before sighing "Fine, but I need to warn you that once I start, I won't be able to stop until its all gone" Yuma nodded and smirked "That's what I'm hopping for" he replied.

Kotori tilted her head and smiled "God I love you Yuma" she whispered as she reinforced her position above his face and smirked "Fine get ready Yuma" she warned him as her pussy was only a few centimetres above from his mouth. Yuma nodded as he opened his mouth to match the placement of Kotori's pussy. Kotori shook her head as she slightly tensed up "Here I go" she cheered as a steam of yellow liquid shot from her pussy flowed into Yuma's mouth. Yuma smirked as he raised his head to get better leverage as Kotori's piss filled his mouth faster than he thought possible.

Yuma soon noticed that Kotori wasn't holding back as her pee was gushing into his mouth full force, Yuma quickly gulped the first load down before quickly opening his mouth to take even more of her heavenly juices. Kotori closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure as the warm feeling across her womanhood was so pleasurable to her, and with the fact that Yuma was actually drinking her piss made her even more pleasured. She had been drinking a ton load of water before she met Yuma to make sure she could meet his needs and expectations.

Yuma soon gulped again as Kotori had filled his mouth to the top with her piss, Yuma took in the taste and treasured the taste it was salty, but also so delicious, that he just wanted more and more of it. Kotori was unleashing flows of her pee into his mouth as she had no control over it now with her really needing to pee and well Yuma did her a favour and stopped her from needing to move to the bathroom as she loved him for being so unselfish with her and so caring that he would allow her to do this to him. Kotori could never be able to go on her own in her current state that she was in.

She opened her eyes and looked down to Yuma, she blushed as she saw her hot stream of piss flowing into his mouth and smiled as he swallowed it with joy. Yuma kept his mouth open as the last drops of Kotori's juices shot into his mouth at a more slower pace. Yuma jugged down the last of her piss and smirked as he could taste the flavour of his girlfriend. Kotori gave once last moan before she tried to moved from Yuma's face "Thanks Yuma I owe you on- ACHOO!" Kotori sneezed. She stretched her arm and took hold of the box of tissues and slid out one tissue which she brought to her nose and snorted.

"Thanks Yuma" she finally managed to tell him. Yuma nodded as he looked up to greet her beautiful eyes "Don't thank me yet, we need to clean you up" Kotori was going to ask what he meant, but she eventually got the message. She looked down to Yuma "Are you sure? I don't if a cold is passed on through oral" she told him. Yuma shook his head and smirked "I don't care about that I only care about you" he responded which made Kotori blush "Thanks Yuma"

Yuma brought his hands around her waist and forced Kotori down further onto his face. Yuma first gave a few slow teasing lick in a up and down motion to her pussy "Yuma that's *Moan* so amazing Oh go that *Moan* feels so great" Kotori moaned in pleasure as Yuma went from a up and down motion to a circling motion around her clit "OH GOD *moan* SO FUCKING GOOD!" Kotori yelled out as Yuma picked up the pace and returned to licking her clit from top to bottom.

Yuma then wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked on it which sent intense waves of pleasure to Kotori. Kotori flicked her head back as she brought both of her hands to the sides of Yuma's head "Don't *Moan* stop Yuma suck my clit like the dog you are" she sighed in pleasure as Yuma increased the suction to her clit. Kotori groaned in pleasure as she continued to enjoy Yuma's oral skills to her clit "God *Groan* so good"

Seizing the chance Yuma moved one of his hands from Kotori's waist and brought is up to her chest as he groped her left breast. Kotori eyes widened as even more pleasure swept her "Oh Yuma you're the best" she complimented as she moved one of her hands to her top and lifted it above her chest to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra "How about an all access pass?" she asked with a smirk. Yuma brought his hand and squeezed her breast which caused Kotori to moan even louder than before while still had his tongue deep up in her pussy "Yuma *Moan* I was waiting for *Moan* this for so long, but you're *Moan* making up for lost time aren't you?" she asked.

Yuma took his tongue further up into her pussy as he increased the force he has on her waist "Dam you really want to eat your way to my heart don't you?" she laughed. With a few more moments of Yuma passionately eating her out Kotori was soon at her limit "YUMA I'M CUMING, DON'T STOP NOW! DON'T STOP!" she called out as Yuma only increased his speed greater. Kotori violently shook her head back and raised her head "Oh *Moan* I love -" Kotori was cut off as her juices shot all in Yuma's mouth. Yuma smirked as he removed his tongue from her pussy and drank the juices from Kotori's pussy.

Yuma released his grip on Kotori and she went flying backwards onto her bed with her landing on her pillow. Yuma smirked as moved to her side "You ok now Kotori?" his friend smirked "Yeah, thanks Yuma if you haven't showed god knows what I would have done" Yuma looked to her "Don't worry about I'll do anything for you, no matter what, but maybe if you need to use the bathroom to do something more, I may need time to think more, but I would do it, because I love you" Kotori looked to him and smirked "I love you t- AH- ACHOO!" Kotori sneezed. Yuma smiled as he moved his hand and passed her a new piece of tissue to her "Thanks" she responded as she blew her nose.

Yuma slowly moved his hand and too hold of the bottom of her blouse and slowly lifted it up to reveal Kotori's breasts, they were not as big as Rio's or Anna's, but they were still amazing in his opinion. Her nipples were hard due to the erotic contact she had with Yuma and her own thoughts. Yuma leaned over Kotori to her breasts and placed a kiss on her left one "Yuma *Moan* you really now how to make a *moan* girl happy" she moaned in pleasure.

Yuma smirked as he began sucking on Kotori's nipple very gently, but also with enough force to send waves of pleasure to Kotori. This lasted for about five minutes until he turned his attention to her other nipple and sucked on it with force. Kotori closed her eyes and smiled "Oh Yuma that's so amazing" she complimented his skills as she brought her hand up and brought it around his head and stroked his hair "Keep going Yuma *Moan* I will make it up to you I promise" Kotori whispered as the pleasure was fulling her body.

Soon Kotori moved her hand from his head and showed a weak smirk "Yuma I want you inside me" she almost ordered. Yuma moved his mouth from her breasts and looked her in the eye "Are you sure? Are you up to it?" he asked concerned for her. Kotori smiled "Please I'm always in the mood to be fucked by you" he replied. Yuma nodded as he crawled to the end of the bed "I guess I have owed you this for a very long time, so her you go Kotori" he said as he got in position and brought his hand to his fully erect member to place it just right on her entry, when he knew it was all good he slowly thrust into Kotori's womanhood . "Yuma I can't believe that your so big!" Kotori moaned "Kotori I love how fucking tight you are it feels so good when I fuck you" Yuma said as he started thrusting in and out of Kotori's pussy at a medium pace causing her to moan and grunt from the fucking she getting.

" *Moan* Oh God! Yuma! That feels so fucking good *Moan* go faster" Kotori moaned to Yuma. Yuma smirked at her "As you wish, but don't blame me if you pass out" he said. "What do you- OH SHIT" Kotori said as she felt Yuma thrusting at a much faster pace without holding back on her even though she was ill which she loved "OH MY GOD YUMA YOU'RE SO AMAZING! FUCK SO GOOD DON'T STOP UNTIL I CUM!" Kotori screamed in pleasure with her eyes closed to enjoy the full force of her Yuma "Shit even in this pace your still tight" Yuma said as he felt Kotori's pussy tighting around his dick almost milking him to release his seed already. The two continued to fuck like this for about five minutes until Yuma warned " Kotori I'm about to cum where do you want it?" he asked. "OH GOD! INSIDE! I'M SAFE!" she told him. When Kotori said that Yuma did a few more thrusts " Kotori I LOVE YOU GRUghhhhh!" With one last thrust he came inside of Kotori.

Yuma doped to the bed beside Kotori and smiled as Kotori turned to him and gave him a passionate kiss which he returned equally before they separated "I love you Yuma" Kotori wispered as she brought her hand to his face and stroked the side. Yuma smirked as he did the same as Kotori and stroked her face too "I love you too Kotori I lov- lov- lo- ACHOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuma called out as he quickly turned and sneezed away from Kotori.

Kotori smiled in response "Well guess you can get colds by sex" she chuckled. Yuma laughed as he turned back to Kotori "Guess so" he said as the two teens took hold of each other to live a long night of passion and love.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. Love is Rough

Yuma smirked as he moved to Rio's breasts. They were not the largest but they were diffinately larger than Kotori's. He saw that Rio's nipples were hard. He licked his lips as he moved to her right breast as he started to suck on it. Rio closed her eyes as she held Yuma in place "That's a good boy" she complemented as waves of pleasure moved through her body. Rio ran her hand through Yuma's hair as he ran his tongue across her nipple, before he continued to suck on it. Rio then moved her hand to her pussy as she slowly rubbed it: warming it up for Yuma.

Yuma then moved to her other breast as he wrapped his lips around it. He violently sucked which caused Rio to moan as she pulled Yuma's hair. When she had enough she she used her hand to push Yuya onto her bed. She stood up on her bed and smirked "Kotori told me what kind of things that you like... I'm sort of shocked, but I'll get over it, plus I want to try a certain thing that you had Kotori do when she was ill..." Rio cooed.

Rio stood over Yuya and smirked "This should teach you to not leave me out of your fetishes" she teased as she squatted over Yuya's face and laughed "Now Yuma I remember you complaining about being thirsty? So here you go, you can thank me later" she continued as she brought her left hand to her dark blue panties; moving to the side of her pussy. Yuma could see Rio's pussy glisten as she was wet from the thoughts of fucking Yuma in all sorts of ways.

"Open your mouth" Rio commanded in a harsh tone. Yuma stayed speechless as he gulped and opens his mouth. Rio looked down to Yuya and forced her hand around his throat "If you spill any I will make sure to punish you harshly" she threatened as she braced herself. A fine golden stream of Rio's piss shot out of her pussy and flowed into Yuma's mouth. As it entered Yuma was greeted with a sweet, but slightly salty taste which Yuma instantly loved. Yuma gulped down the first dose of pee from Rio, only to quickly reopen his mouth to drink even more of her piss. Rio smirked as she saw her slave drinking her piss like he was dying of thirst "Yuma you're actually drinking that? I was only kidding, but now I know that you do swallow I will expect you to do it every time from now on" she ordered as she increased the power of her golden stream.

As Rio filled up his mouth again Yuma smirked as he swallowed and opened his mouth just in time to get blasted by Rio's piss. Once the final slow end of the stream was inside of Yurma's mouth, he swallowed happily with one single gulp "Yuma you are a total pervert" Rio giggled which Yuma found really cute. Yuma looked up to Rio and smirked "Now how about a little clean up?" Yuma asked with a smirk. Rio grinned as she removed her hand from his throat "You betcha" she replied as she turned dropped right onto his face so that she was sitting right on his face with her moist clit completely covering his mouth and here his nose was up her ass hole, so Yuma had no oxygen to survive on. Yuma started to struggle and fidget underneath Rio "You can have a breather once you make me cum all inside your pussy loving mouth, now get going! slave" she ordered as she left Yuya no choice, but to obey.

Yuma brought his tongue up and rolled it along her pussy with a teasel, Yuma than used his tongue to lick Rio's pussy in a up and down motion at a slow paced. Rio grunted as she through her head back and increased her pressure on Yuma's face "Yuma *Moan* as much as I love you sticking your tongue in side of *FUCK!* me. could you possibly GET A FUCKING MOVE ON AND DON'T FUCKING TEASE ME AS MY PUSSY IS NOT BEING MOVED FROM YOUR FACE UNTIL EITHER YOU FUCKING MAKE ME FUCKING CUM LIKE THE FUCKING SLAVE YOU FUCKING ARE, or stop liking me like a FUCKING armature!" Rio screamed in annoyance. Yuma gulped in response as he brought his tongue back out and quickly started to lick Rio's pussy in a up and down motion "That's *Oh god!* better *Moan* I think you've *Moan* your first does of fresh air" Rio said and she raise her ass and pussy slightly above Yuma's face. Yuma too the chance to suck in as much oxygen as possible not wasting the chance he was getting.

Rio then bounce back on to his face and smirked as felt Yuma's tongue diving dangerously deep into her clit. Rio through her head back and smirked as she brought her hand outward and took hold of a chunk of Yuma's hair and moved it towards her to ram his tongue up further into her clit "OH MY GOD! YES! YES! YES!" she hissed violently with a growl of pleasure as she could feel his tongue making contact with her inner walls and loved every feel, every lick and every jolt of pleasure that ran up her spine every time Yuma licked her walls with his tongue "Yuma don't you FUCKING stop hear me DON'T you FUCKING DARE stop fucking me with your tongue" Rio screamed as she through her head back. Yuma was started to pant for oxygen "I need to speed this up" he thought as he increased the speed with his tongue and even managed to put it deeper inside of Rio.

Rio jolted upwards and smirked "Yes! *Moan* *Moan* *Moan* Yuma I'm cuming you better eat all my cum!" she ordered. Moment's later Rio gave one final pleasured scream as she shot her juices all into his mouth. Yuma smirked as he gulped down the juices, giving a few more strong licks to Rio's pussy. Rio then slowly laid down onto his stomach as she moved her hands and slowly unbuckled his pants as she then pulled them down, to release his member which was rock hard from their previous actions. Rio then took hold of him member as she started to stroke it roughly before using her palm to make a firm grip around his member and then placing her lips around Yuma's shaft. She licked around the edges as she took in more of his shaft, until it was touching her throat as she moved up and down at a fast pace. Yuma was in heaven as he looked up to see Rio's glistening pussy from earlier as he used his hands to get a grip of her hips and pulled her down onto his face once more as he sucked on her clit with a great intensity unlike before.

Rio was moaning as she continued to suck on his dick as she move up and down at a greater pace that made Yuya want to cry in pleasure as he felt her tongue all around his shaft. Yuma continued to lick her pussy with a fast pace that was sure to make Rio cum once more. Rio continued to suck violently on his member as the pressure was too much for him as he released his cum into her mouth to which she eagerly slurped up, she then rolled her tongue around his member to catch any other cum that she missed. Yuma then licked her pussy more and more until she was also at her limit "YUMA! DON'T FUCKING STOP!" she begged as she sprayed her juices into his mouth yet again. Yuma gave her pussy one more lick before stopping as Rio lifted her leg and moved from his face. Shen turned around and positioned herself so she was laying on him as they were looking to each other.

Rio then quickly moved in for a kiss as her and Yuma's lips made contact. Rio pushed her tongue through his lips as they danced around with each other. They soon separated as Rio moved down Yuma's neck as she started to kiss and lick his neck, before latching on with her teeth. She bit down so hard that she managed to break his skin and caused some bleeding. She still clung on as she sucked on his neck as she continued to bite his neck every so often. Yuma closed his eyes as he couldn't deal with the pain, but if it made Rio happy with it then was ok with him. Rio then bit down one finaly time as she moved from his neck leaving a brutal bruise on his neck as she took hold of his member as she sat up and positioned herself with his dick as she slid it in to her. Rio bounced up and down onto his shaft as she she pushed down onto his shoulders: digging her nails into his skin: drawing light streams of blood.

Yuma took the chance and used his strength to grab Rio around her waist and rolled over: placing him on top. Rio smirked as she stroked his cheek "Give me your best shot" she ordered in a sweet tone. Yuma smirked as he placed his hands on the sides of Rio's neck as she pushed his member into her "OH GOD!" Rio gasped as she shook her head backwards as Yuma pulled out and pushed his member straight into her causing another groan of pleasure. He continued to ram into her increasing his own speed as he could feel that he was so close...

Rio gasped, groaned and moaned as she placed her hands onto Yuma's back. She dug her claws into his back as Yuma rammed into her harder than before "Yu-Yuma please don't hold back!" she begged. Yuma nodded as he rammed all of his member into her pussy. Rio's world shattered as she screamed in pleasure as Yuma continued his assault on her pussy. Rio clawed down on Yuma's back as she screamed in pleasure as she felt all of his member cramming into her pussy "YUMA! I'M GOING TO CUM" Rio screamed as Yuma's dick was rammed deeper into her pussy "I'm going to cum too" Yuma responded with once more push into Rio's glistening pussy he released his cum into her pussy. Rio also released her juices onto his member as she sighed as she groaned. Rio and Yuma both fell onto her bed as they breathed heavily.

"You're learning, good boy" Rio smirked as she grabbed Yuma's hair "Still not perfect, but we will get there" she smirked as Yuma rested his head onto her breasts "Maybe if you're willing to teach me..." he smiled as Rio rolled her eyes "I might be a little rougher next time, but I'm sure that you'll like it"


	7. White Christmas

**A/N: For those asking for Anna...here you go. I would like to take the chance to show my gratitude towards the people who remained polite while asking. It really means a lot to me as an author that I have majority of a caring and supportive reader base.**

 **But to those who were more well less mannered and professional...I have no words, but to say that I don't have to write any requests, but I like to in order to please my readers. I'm not asking for a "Please" or anything, but I would like you to show some majority for a "M" Rated story.**

 **.Anyway now you can stop asking about Anna now that I have finally done a chapter with just her. Please note that I am no longer continuing this story and only did this Chapter due to the high demand and to complete all the girls.**

 **FYI - This chapter was started all the way back in late December, but I had a tone of issues with my laptop. I still decided to keep the Christmas theme for that reason. I know that a certain someone will be happy to know this - You know who you are ;)**

 **(I am open to all "Constructive" Criticism, the Key word being "Constructive" telling me that a Story/Chapter is bad isn't going to help know how to improve it. So please if you do have any criticism please at least tell me what I need to do or change. It makes it easier for me and for you who want the improvements applied to it)**

 **One more thing:**

 **If you have your PM option turned on and you want to see a one shot (Lemon, or just Romantic stuff) Than I am more than happy to take any requests and do a one shot based around them. Just say what pair of characters from any Yu-Gi-Oh Series, and if there are any specific events or key scenes that you want included.**

 **(Please PM of leave in Review Section under the title "Request" I will PM you if I have chosen your Request and will update you on its progress)**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Farewell for now.**

* * *

Snow fell through the streets of Heartland City. The streets completely covered by the holiday joy.

"Kotori can you pass me that tinsel on the table over there?" Rio requested while she stood on a metal ladder; working on the decorations for the School. Rio then straightened the banner that said *Merry Christmas* on it. Rio was wearing a red Christmas themed dress with it white fur tight around the neck piece.. The dress was zipped down to her breasts. She wore a brown lever belt angled on her waist along with a red short skirt. Complemented with black stockings that reached her thighs. Rio was also wearing black boots to the top of her kneecaps. Rio raised her left leg as she reached for the top of the banner.

Kotori nodded as she looked behind her on the wooden brown table where a box of tinsel "What colour do you want Rio?" Kotori inquired while scanning through the selection of colours. Rio remained looking at the banner "Uh, what do you think? I was thinking red and green, but that seems boring?"

Kotori looked to the box and grabbed the red tinsel from the box "We need to keep it traditional. It suits it better" Kotori turned to Rio and held her arm out while holding the tinsel. Kotori was wearing a red christmas themed belly top while wearing short line-green skirt with a rounded brown belt. Kotori was wearing black knee-high socks along with black shoes.

Rio turned to Kotori and keeled down on the top of the ladder to reach out for the tinsel. Rio grabbed hold of the tinsel before standing back up and wrapping it around the banner "Thanks" Rio told Kotori as she focused on the banner.

"Where's Yuma? Could have sworn he was supposed to be here to help out" Kotori looked through the window of the library to see the snow falling from the beautiful Heartland City night sky with her reflection being viewable in the window.

"Yuma better move his ass! I'm dying for some Christmas sex. I haven't had a chance to fuck him for weeks" Rio bit her lip. Kotori sighed as she folded her arms "I think you are addicted to sex Rio. You might want to get that checked out" Kotori advised her friend. Rio gritted her teeth "Yeah like you haven't begging for another chance for Yuma to fuck you" she countered while finishing the touches on the tinsel.

"Yep. You totally got me, but to be fair you have had more sex with Yuma than me and Anna had...wait!" Kotori stopped herself in shock. Rio slowly turned around "Uh? What's a matter Kotori, you okay?" She asked. Kotori turned to Rio "Where's Anna?!" she asked. Rio placed her hands on her cheek "Um, she said that she and Yuma would meet us-here...that bitch!" Rio yelled in anger.

* * *

[Girl's locker room]

"Yuma why am I blindfolded?" Anna inquired as she shared a small giggle. Yuya moved behind her as he pushed her by her hips "It's a surprise" Yuma eagerly responded as he helped Anna to sit down on one of the benches where he examined her body. One thing that made his mouth water was her breasts, fully grown outmatching Kotori and Rio's by a large margin.

"Well what is the surprise Yuma?" she asked innocently as placed her hands into her lap. Yuma placed his hands together and smirked "Since it's the season of giving I thought that it was only right that I gave you something...that you've been craving...but first hold out your hands..." Yuma told her. Anna nodded as he raised her hands from her laps and holds her palms outward towards Yuma "Now what?"

Yuma guided his hands to his belt as he unbuckled it and pulled out his member. With one single smirk he followed by leveling it with Anna's palms. His dick touched the surface; catching Anna's attention "Yuma is that what I think it is?" she asked curious while still knowing the answer. Yuma chuckled slightly "Yep" he told her. Anna's lips slowly curved into a grin as she used her right hand to take hold of his member and squeezed it tightly "Oh god" Yuma groaned; hearing his approval Anna than used her hand to travel up his member, bobbing it up and down and swift motions. licked her lips as she placed her lips around the head of Yuma's dick and bobbed up and down with force "...Anna this is amazing!..." groaned.

Anna than leaned forward and wrapped her lips around his member "Oh god! Oh god!" Yuma shrieks. Anna continued to take all of his member into her mouth and brought her hand around Yuma's dick and squeezed it "You like this don't you?" she smiled as she squeezed even rougher around his member before she ran her hand through his member. She continued to add suction as she licked around his tip. Yuma moaned as he brought his hands upwards and untied the blindfold; throwing it to the ground. Anna continued sucking for around two minutes until Yuma groaned; releasing his seed into her mouth and gasping.

Anna swallowed his cum as she wiped her lips dry "Oh that tasted weird, but nothing I can't get use to" Anna winked to Yuma. The boy smiled "Now let's get you out of those cloths shall we?" Yuma suggested. Anna nodded "My top sure is tight around my breasts anyway" she told him.

Yuma then lowered his hands to her chest as he grabbed her shirt; lifting is upward over Anna's head as she raised her arms; earning more interest from Anna. As he lifted Anna upward and used his hands to un-clip her bra, throwing it to the ground across the room. Her breasts laid exposed as Yuma broke the kiss and traveled down Anna's neck, planting kisses to the soft tissue of her neck. He followed by kissing down the middle of her chest as he leaned to the right and focused on her right breast as he licked around it; earning pleasure cries from Anna "Yuma...my breasts are all you!" Anna cooed as she lifted her left hand and placed it on the back of his head; stroking his hair.

Before long Yuma wrapped his lips around Anna's right nipple and began his assault, sucking and biting on the hardened nipple. Anna closed her eyes as she covered her face with her left arm as she released soft moans from her lips."Damn...Yuma...you know your stuff...!" Anna gasped as Yuma continued sucking on her nipple "...This...is unreal! " she spoke as she continued holding Yuma's head in place.

Yuma traced down Anna's exposed stomach with his finger tips; earning small giggles from Anna as he softly struck her skin with his palms "Are we going to...?!" Anna asked. Yuma removed himself from her right breast and moved over to her left nipple and started to suck on it. Anna accepted his offering as she relaxed again. Yuma used his hands to travel into her inner thigh where he used his hand to travel up Anna's skirt and onto her panties where a wet patch could be easily felt "...In due time, but first we need you more wet...?" Yuma whispered into her ears as he grabbed her panties and dragged them down Anna's legs; revealing her womanhood. Anna lifted her legs to allow Yuma to slide them down her legs.

"I hope you like the feeling of my tongue, because you are about to fell a whole lot of it!" Yuma laughed as he removed himself from her breast and traveled down her stomach, licking and kissing down until he reached her naked pelvis. Yuma studied her womanhood before using his hands to pry her legs open. He than sunk between her legs as he faced her clit. Anna looked down to her love as she awaited his "Special attention"

Yuma stuck his tongue out and rolled it along her pussy with one strong flick of his tongue, Yuma then used his tongue to lick Anna's pussy in a up and down motion at a slow paced. Anna grunted as she through her head "Yuma... Please make me more wet! I want to feel you deep inside me! " Anna begged. Yuma simply cracked a small smile in response as started to attack her clit with his ravenous tongue.

Anna started to pant as she placed her hand onto her breasts, squeezing them as pulses shivered through her body, gasping while she looked to Yuma as she saw him tasting her and liking her "Yuma...how do I taste?" Anna inquired as she as Yuma moved his hands to under her ass; giving her leverage. Yuma licked her walls with his tongue. Anna screamed as she through her head back "...Delicious" Yuma commented as he retreated his tongue from her pussy.

"Am I ready?" Anna preached as she sat up to face Yuma, only to be pushed back down by him. Yuma laughed as he narrowed his eyes "Oh yes you are Anna" he smirked as he removed one of his hands from Anna and grabbed his member. Anna slowly wore a smile "Than take me Yuma!"she insisted.. Yuma nodded as he looked her into her eyes."Just don't make too much of a mess" Anna grinned. In response Yuma nodded as he too smiled "Depends how good you feel..." .Yuma lined up with Anna's womanhood and pushed his member into Anna's pussy just like his desires "Yuma...!" Anna moaned through her lips as she latched Yuma into another warming kiss. Yuma accepted the kiss as he returned the love "Fuck this is amazing...Oh my god that's the first time I've said that word!..." she cooed as Yuma paced into and out of her pussy. Yuma and Anna both grunted and moaned as they truly became one. .

Yuma continued the pace as he slid in and out of her pussy "Oh my god!This is fucking fantastic!" Anna took hold of Yuma's hand "Well your pussy feel feels fantastic!" Yuma smiled as he took Anna into another kiss as they both rejoiced with each other's words.

Yuma continued his pace in Anna as her moans increased in volume. Anna was beginning to reach her limit. She massaged her breasts as she looked to her lover with lust. Yuma continued to penetrate her pussy with her member "...Now I know that you were holding out on me!" Anna cried with tears filled with happiness and gratitude for Yuma as they continued to hold each other's hand "Not anymore I won't" Yuma smiled back to the aroused girl before him.

Yuma brought Anna into a kiss as Anna opened her mouth. Both their tongues explored the others' mouth while they battled for control. Yuma continued his intercourse with Anna as she moved her hips to match Yuma's movements. Her moans became louder and louder as she was at her breaking point. She was at her limit, begging through her eyes to have Yuma allow her to finish with him.

Yuma groaned as he felt that he was close "Anna...I'm close..." he told her as he placed more force into his thrusts into her pussy. Anna groaned as she breathed heavily. She couldn't take anymore. Her body was prepared for release, ready to receive the limitless pleasure from the magic of Yuma's love for her. She has been patience and now she is going to be awarded "Yuma! Yuma! I'm...going to..." Anna screamed as Yuma's member released its seed into her giving her a warm feeling inside while she panted heavily.

Yuma pulled out out of her as he kissed her again, placing his palm onto her face "Anna...I love you" Yuma confessed to her. In return she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him, resting her head into his shoulder "That was...unreal...Yuma you are a fucking beast...I need more of you...no I demand more of you" Anna hissed as she already felt herself becoming aroused again.

"Maybe another time. The others are probably wandering where we are...we are running late" Yuma told Anna as she looked up to face Yuma. She stood up beside him and brushed her cloth less body as she smiled "Fine...but it better be soon...real soon..." she told him with a sweet smile. She than turned around and looked to the ground for her clothes; she intentionally curved over to reach her cloths; showing off her ass to Yuma in the process as they both changed into their cloths.

* * *

Yuma and Anna walked through the hallway towards Rio and Kotori as they held questionable looks on their faces "Where where have you too been? We were doing all of the work on our own" Kotori asked Yuma and Anna as she stood with her arms crossed. Rio nodded "Yeah what were you too up to?" Rio questioned. Anna slightly chuckled as she winked to Yuma "Oh just collecting a "Load"...of work" Yuma blushed at her words as Anna started to walk off from Yuma "See you guys later...I have to...go" Anna told them as she walked by herself.

"Yuma get to work!" Rio ordered him as she pointed to a box of decorations "Since Anna left...You need to work for two" she told him as she and Kotori both snarled him with death glares. Yuma pouted as he slowly walked towards the box "Fine...fine...whatever" Yuma made sure to only think and not to say as he he scavenged through the box and found some materials.


End file.
